Dancing Queen
by lilkawa
Summary: Darcy and Elizabeth's thoughts before they dance at the Netherfield ball...REPOSTED


Pride and Prejudice doesn't belong to me.

I was watching P&P again and this came to mind.

Please tell me what you think.

**Dancing Queen**

**Darcy's POV**

Mr. Darcy looked around at all the people in the room, it was crowded. It seemed to him that Bingley had invited the whole of Hertfordshire and that they had all accepted the invitation.

He couldn't breathe or find any free space in the room. He looked at Bingley; as was the norm these days Bingley was standing in a corner with Miss Jane Bennet, smiling at her.

He wondered at Bingley's ability to be happy, even in this dreadful place.

As he continued to survey the room he noticed Elizabeth, Elizabeth Bennet. She truly looked magnificent this evening. Her dress, her hair and the look of wonderment on her face at the extravagance of the room. She was one beautiful, he could admit it, woman.

He watched her smile at her friend, what was her name, Sir William Lucas's daughter, Charlotte Lucas. He moved closer, not to eavesdrop but just to look at her. He was enchanted by her every move. As he watched them, a man wearing a collar came over and led her to the dance floor.

Elizabeth was an excellent dancer but the man, there were no words to describe what he was attempting to do; he forgot the steps and she had to keep shouting at him to stop him knocking the other dancers. Darcy would have found it extremely amusing hadn't he been plagued by the thought that he may never dance with Elizabeth Bennet.

Darcy disliked dancing and always found excuses not to engage in the practice but today he would have willingly taken them all back to be able to dance with Elizabeth Bennet.

The dance finally ended and almost without realizing it he found himself in the vicinity of Elizabeth and her friend Charlotte Lucas. He didn't quite know how it happened but there he was standing in front of them.

He bowed to them.

"If you're not otherwise engaged, would you do me the honour of dancing the next with me Miss Bennet?"

He watched her struggle to answer, "why I... I had not…"

"Thank you, yes."

He bowed and left immediately. Elizabeth Bennet was just agreed to dance with him, not graciously indeed, not happily at all, but she had agreed.

At last, a chance to dance with Elizabeth Bennet. It was almost a dream come true.

**Elizabeth's POV**

Elizabeth Bennet entered the ballroom at Netherfield excited to see Mr. Wickham, she had thought of little else since they had received the invitation. She had taken special care to dress that evening and she knew that she looked good.

Her disappointment at his absence was only matched by her anger at Darcy for making him not attend. How dare Darcy make him not come? Who did Darcy think he was, the King of England?

To make matters worse Mr. Collins had promised to dance with all his 'fair cousins' and as she was talking to Charlotte she saw him approach. 'Time for my dance I guess, lucky me.'

Mr. Collins was a terrible dancer, there was no other word for it he didn't know the steps and kept knocking the other dancers. While she was still reeling from this embarrassment she noticed Mr. Darcy watching her, 'no doubt he expects me to fall', she noticed a small smile on his face, 'wait, is he laughing at me?' she wondered.

Finally after what seemed like a hundred years at least the dance ended, 'she could talk to Charlotte.'

She began to complain to her friend about Mr. Darcy and there he was in front of them bowing.

'What does he want?' she wondered.

"If you're not otherwise engaged, would you do me the honour of dancing the next with me Miss Bennet?"

She looked at him in shock; 'he wanted to dance with her?' 'Think of an excuse, Elizabeth, quick, after all you're supposed very fast on your feet, think.'

"Why I... I had not…" she blabbered and then, "Thank you, yes."

He bowed and left immediately.

"Why could I not think of an excuse? I promised myself I would never dance with him," she complained to Charlotte.

"He pays you a great compliment in singling you out Lizzie. Think what you're doing, you'd be a simpleton indeed if you let your fancy for Wickham lead you to slight a man of ten times his consequence."

Lizzie had no time to reply. It was time for the dance.

'At least she'd have a chance to get to the bottom of Darcy's quarrel with Wickham hear Darcy's side of the story.'

xxooxx

**Hope you like it**

**Please review**

**Have tried to address earlier issues, I hope it is much better**


End file.
